Everlasting Twilight
by Silver tongued Poet
Summary: This is a crossover of the movie Tuck Everlasting and Twilight. This follows the plotline of Tuck Everlasting and the characters of Twilight. These are my two favorites and I hope you'll give it a chance! A better summary is inside!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a combination of my two favorite Books/movies **_**Tuck Everlasting**_** and **_**Twilight**_**. I hope that if you are fans of either one that you will give the other a chance. There both interesting stories and I love them! :D This follows the plot in **_**Tuck Everlasting**_** just with the characters that the brilliant Stephanie Meyer created.**

**Most of the storyline is the same. I've just broken up the different lines the **_**Tuck Everlasting **_**characters have said based on the **_**Twilight**_** characters back-stories. For all the **_**Tuck Everlasting**_** people, this will make sense when you read it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did though!**

Introduction

For some, time passes slowly, an hour can seem an eternity. For others, there's never enough. For the Cullens, it didn't exist.

Time is like a wheel. Turning and turning - never stopping. And the woods are the center; the hub of the wheel.

It began the first week of summer, a strange and breathless time when accident, or fate, bring lives together. When people are led to do things, they've never done before.

On this summer's day, not so very long ago, the wheel set lives in motion in mysterious ways. It set Esme Cullen out in her wagon for the village of Forks to meet her children as she did once every ten years.

Chapter One: Reunion

It was raining, as always, in Forks Washington. But Esme didn't mind. As she rode into town, she noted the new advances of the coming age. It had been so long since she had seen other people other than her husband Carlisle. It was nice to get back to civilization. A little girl was smiling at Esme while her mother was shopping. Esme smiled at her and moved on. Two women passed her as she looked at the wares the vendors had to sell. They were complaining about the rain.

_It's amazing what women put themselves through!_ Esme thought as they passed wearing what appeared to be bee-keeper hats.

No one commented on the strange yellow color of her eyes. No one really looked at her at all. She just blended into the scenery.

She went back to the wagon to wait for her children and she took out a small music box that played a wistful melody, it calmed her.

"Ma!" Emmett yelled as he spotted Esme.

"Rosalie! Emmett!" She cried as she jumped down to embrace her son. He swung her around in his great big arms. They both had yellow eyes just like Esme's.

"I missed you! What are you doing here?" He asked her after he set her back down.

"Oh, I couldn't wait to see you! I missed you, Emmett." Esme kissed her son.

"Oh, wait, I got something for you." Emmett said as he dug through his bag.

Rosalie tried to give her mother a genuine smile and then walked past her husband and mother to give them time to enjoy their reunion, before she ruined it.

"I got something." He was rummaging through his bag, unable to find his mothers present. "Here, look!" He smiled as he presented a small triangular shaped structure. "It's the Eiffel Tower!"

"Would you look at that!" She smiled and held the tower up to examine it closer.

"Got it in Paris, France." Emmett said proudly. "Oh, Mom, you've never seen anything so tall in your life! I didn't believe Edward when he told us about it! Oh, I got something else. You're favorite, wild flowers!" he presented her with a small bouquet of flowers that he'd picked on the way.

"Oh! I've died and gone to Heaven!" Esme said. They all wished it was true. She hugged Emmett again. "Oh, Emmett!" She said again and then gasped, she'd forgotten about the statuesque blonde. "Rosalie…."

Emmett and Esme turned to see Rosalie greeting the horse and then looking up in acknowledgement of her name.

"Give your mother a hug." Esme whispered as she walked forward to meet her daughter. Emmett smiled encouraging at Rosalie from behind Esme's back. Rosalie's answering smile was timed as she hugged her mother back. "Ten years." Esme wondered, and then she laughed. "You're as cozy as barbed wire." She remarked on Rosalie's indifferent greeting.

Emmett came up behind them and made it a group hug.

"It's good to have you back!" Esme said with a smile.

Alice and Jasper showed up later, their train had run late and apologized for keeping them, their golden eyes guilty.

"It's quite alright dears." Esme told them as she embraced the couple. "We've got nothing but time!" Everyone laughed at her joke, except for Rosalie. There was an awkward silence. "Alrighty then!" she said, trying to alleviate the tension. "Let's go home, up in the wagon everyone."

"What about Edward?" Alice piped in her wind chime voice.

"He wrote me a letter saying he would meet us there." Emmett told her.

The Cullen children loaded up in the back of Esme's wagon and they headed off out of town.

Meanwhile, at a touch-me-not cottage…

**Please read and review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I already had this chapter writtan, actually all of them are, but I'm going to go ahead and post the first five chapters so I can be even with my other fanfiction stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Tuck Everlasting...**

Chapter Two: A mother's Persistence

On that same summer's day, we see a cottage that was built on the edge of the wood, the Swan home. It was one of the first houses ever built in Forks, a fact that Mrs. Swan was very proud of. It had a touch-me-not appearance, thanks most in part to Mrs. Swan's direction of the servants. The yard was fenced in, but was spacious. That's where a young girl, Bella Swan, sat in the grass and fiddled with a blade of grass.

"Isabella?" A woman's shrill voice came from the house. "Isabella?" she called again.

Bella rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother?" She turned back to look at the toad sitting beside her. "I need a new name. One that's not all worn out from being called so much." She hated her full name. She preferred to be called Bella, but her mother insisted. The toad just looked at her blinking his eyes lazily.

"Come inside this instant. You're getting filthy!" Her mother called.

She rolled his eyes again, and then gave the toad a wistful glance before heading back into the house. Mrs. Swan had called her in to work on her piano lesson. Her grandmother was sitting in the parlor already. A servant came in and gave Bella's mother a small glass of water and a few pills on a tray. They were for her grandmother, Mrs. Swan's mother.

About two minutes into her song, she floundered on the notes. She never seemed to get that part right. _I told her I was no good._ She said to himself, but her mother insisted….

"Ouch!" Bella protested as her mother was tying a corset around her.

"We must suffer to be beautiful, so say the French." Mrs. Swan replied as she finished up.

"Well the French are crazy." Bella remarked as she went to inspect her gown for the party.

Later at that party, Bella and a few of the local boys were playing croquet while their mothers looked on. Bella suspected that this was all just a ruse to see if she would finally pick someone to marry. Mrs. Swan was so worried that her daughter wouldn't find someone that she would literally die if she didn't. She tried telling her mother that she just hadn't found that special someone, but she insisted….

For Isabella Swan one thing was true: the heat of summer was not nearly as stifling as the formality of his life.

With every passing day the feeling grew stronger. She was closer to the end of something and moving towards the beginning of something new.

Change was in the air. It was only a question of when.

Mrs. Swan insisted that Bella go with her into town. They got into their new automobile and Mrs. Swan told the servant to drive them to the bakery. She was planning another party for the next week. Bella tried to hide her annoyance.

They arrived into town, disrupting a baseball game that the local kids were playing in the middle of a dirt road.

"Look out!" One boy called out.

"Wait for me in the car. I won't be a minute." Mrs. Swan told Bella as she stared at the kids playing ball. How she wished to play with them. But her mother insisted on her wearing her finest clothes, she would stop at nothing! The driver opened the door for Mrs. Swan and offered her his hand.

"Throw it home! Throw it home!" another boy yelled as the game got intense.

The boy dived for home plate just as the short stop threw the ball to the catcher.

"What kind of a funny hat is that?" the boy asked Bella when he noticed her. Bella had to admit it; the hat was kind of ridiculous. It looked like a bee-keepers hat. Mrs. Swan said it was all the rage in Paris.

"Well, look'ee here!" The pitcher came over to the car throwing the baseball between his hands. "If it's not Miss Moneybags in her fancy car!" the other kids started laughing. Bella's face fell. "What's the matter? Don't want to get your feet dirty?"

Bella got a determined look on her face and climbed out of the car.

There was a chorus of "ooh"s as she grabbed a bat from one of the other players.

She approached the plate and nodded at the pitcher.

The pitcher threw the ball with amazing speed. The bat connected smoothly with a loud crack.

"No! Too large for tea cakes." Mrs. Swan said when the baker showed her some baked goods. "None of these will do!" She sighed. "I prefer petit fours."

"Well. I'm sorry, Mrs. Swan. Not much call for such treats out here." The baker told her. "I could just make them up for you, special." He offered.

"Bella Swan? You've got to be kidding!" Mrs. Swan heard the young girl's accusation from inside the store. She turned to smile at her charming daughter.

Mrs. Swan's fondness turned to outrage as she saw her daughter sliding for home. "ISABELLA!" she roared.

_Uh-oh, I'm in trouble…_ Bella thought as she looked at her mother's stern face.

**I loved this part in the movie, I thought it was an interesting parody to Twilight baseball too! What do you think about Renee? I know she's a bit strict but thats how Mrs. Foster is in the movie so it only makes sense!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Tuck Everlasting... :|**

Chapter Three: Three Strange Men

Esme pulled the reigns on the wagon to pull it to a stop. Carlisle had heard them coming up the trail. He ran out of the house to embrace his children.

"Welcome home!" He shouted as they gave him a group hug.

"Hello Carlisle!" They shouted back. Everyone laughed and they walked into the house together.

To anyone who asked, Esme and Carlisle had adopted all these children and it just so happened that they found their soul mates by being brought together by Esme and Carlisle. Every one was perfectly matched, except for Edward, the lone wolf of the family. Esme was worried that he would never find anyone. He told her she worried too much.

But there was also something else that bonded them something that explained the golden color of their eyes and the paleness of their skin, that's why they all went their separate ways and only came together once every ten years. They couldn't risk other people finding out.

Once they were all in the house, the children told each other about their adventures.

"Rose and I had our latest honeymoon in Paris!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Jasper and I spent some time with Tanya and her sisters." Alice said after her brother.

"And Carmen and Eleazar too." Jasper reminded her.

Edward hadn't shown up yet.

Alice and Jasper showed them a dance that was all the rage in the north and Carlisle and Esme joined in.

"Do you want to dance Rose?" Emmett asked cheerfully.

"No." She replied flatly. She was trying to figure out the best way to tell them the news. Emmett would not take no for an answer, after the fourth time he asked her. She pushed off the couch angrily and went into the kitchen. Carlisle noticed and followed her.

"Good to have you home, Rosalie." Carlisle announced himself. "I'm glad to see you." His family had been torn apart for ten long years and he missed them terribly. "And the family's together."

"But don't get used to it." Rosalie disagreed. "I want to visit with everyone and then get as far away from this place as I can." She hated to be in the place that held such bad memories for her. This was the place where her dreams became nightmares. She had Emmett now, but still….

"You think that'll solve things, do you?" Carlisle asked her, his golden eyes touched with sadness. "You haven't had enough killing for two times?" He reminded her of events in her past. She glared at him, flinching at the memories that clouded her thoughts now, shattered hopes, broken promises.

Carlisle leaned back in the chair he had sat in while Rosalie pulled up another.

She sighed. There was only one way to do this. "Somebody's on to us, I know it. There are three men who've been following us and we've lost them several times but…" She hesitated. "they keep coming back. I think they know something. These men…" She was interrupted by Emmett and Esme's laughter. Carlisle and Rosalie turned to look at them.

"Were being tracked." Rosalie announced grimly. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Emmett stopped laughing and dancing, their faces turning serious.

"Rosalie, we lost them." Emmett said, trying to regain that festive mood. "Don't go spoiling everything."

"Yeah, we lost them, Emmett…" Rosalie agreed with his first statement. "but they keep coming back." She added bleakly.

"It was only a matter of time before someone found us." Carlisle said solemnly. "We've been hunting a little too frequently. The world is closing in. The entire forest is almost gone." He and Esme were having trouble finding a place to hunt without drawing attention. "All except this little wood." He smiled at his little piece of paradise, gazing over the river. He looked at their house and then at his family before he continued. "I saw a couple of human footprints on the lower wash a few weeks ago. There'll be more." Carlisle continued. "I don't want anyone going into town. Not for anything, and that's that."

"Carlisle!" Esme whispered. The children were only in for a few days and they would only leave sooner if they had to be cooped up here the whole time, especially Rosalie. Esme looked at her daughter and then squeezed Emmett's hand for support, though she didn't need it.

"You see any strangers in the woods getting too close you know what to do." Carlisle said to them all, but looking at Rosalie. "No exceptions." He looked at Alice. She had such compassion for the humans. But Carlisle could not afford the humans finding out the truth, finding out their terrible secret. "Our time here is almost done." He told Esme. They all understood. Carlisle and Esme would have to move again, uproot their lives again, and start over again. "I can feel it."

**. . .**

Back at the Swans, Bella was outside, in the fence, catching fireflies.

"You'll never catch one that way." A man called out to her from the other side of the iron bars.

She turned to see a man in a yellow suit, a black hat, and black hair to match. There were two men standing behind him, dressed in black suits, one had black hair, like the first, and the other had snow white hair. They all had strangely colored red eyes.

"Do you know about catching fireflies?" Bella asked as she approached the three men.

"Afraid not, never tried." The man in the yellow suit replied.

"We prefer… bigger game." The man with white hair grinned like he was enjoying a good joke. The other man elbowed the white haired one and rolled his eyes.

"Though I suspect the strategy is much the same." The man in the yellow suit said as his lazy gaze went from his associates back to Jasper.

"Strategy?" She questioned. She had always thought that catching fireflies had always been a hobby, not a hunting excursion.

"One must never announce one's presence to the prey." the man said, catching her in his hypnotizing stare. "One must become part of the scenery, invisible almost disappear. And be patient until the exact, right, moment arrives." Without Bella seeing, the man made a noise and trapped a firefly in his grasp. Bella had been startled. "Take your prisoner." He offered her the firefly. "For you?"

"No, thank you sir." Bella said with a small smile. She was starting to feel frightened of the three men. One of the others was eyeing her hungrily, like he would eat Bella if not for the iron bars.

"You're quite right." The man said as he released the firefly. "A girl your age should find… trapping suitors more interesting than trapping insects, anyway. Far easier, I might add."

"Have you lived here long?" The man with white hair asked impatiently. He was tired of the formalities it seemed.

"Forever. Why?" Bella answered him with another question.

"We're looking for some old friends who live hereabouts." The man in the yellow suit answered her before the other could. "Thought you might help me find them." He smiled. His teeth were gleaming in the rays of the moon.

"My grandfather practically built Forks." Bella told them proudly. Her father was the constable in these parts, a position he took over when his father died. "And my father knows everyone. Perhaps he can help you."

"Perhaps." The man agreed. "I quite like talking to you."

"Isabella?"

Bella turned to see her mother coming up to them. "Isabella, who are you talking to out there?"

"I don't know!" Bella called back to her. "They haven't told me their names yet."

As the woman approached them, the man with the yellow suit took off his hat in acknowledgement. "Good evening, madam." He told her. "Please forgive my intrusion, my name is Aro Volturi, and these are my brother's, Marcus and Caius. This young girl tells us you've lived here forever. We thought you might know of a certain family that goes by the name of…"

"I hardly know everyone." Mrs. Swan told him sternly. "Nor do I want to. And I don't stand outside discussing such a thing with strangers."

"Then we beg your pardon." Aro said unruffled by her harsh comments. "Good evening, young lady, Madam." He smiled at each of them.

The women turned to leave the three men.

"This is why I worry about you, Isabella." Mrs. Swan scolded her. "You don't have the sense not to talk to men like that."

Meanwhile, Marcus started to whistle a wistful song, one that matched the melody that came from Esme Cullen's tiny music box.

**You knew the Volturi would be involved in this some how! ;) Do you like the breakdown of the parts between the Cullen family? Tell me below!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Tuck Everasting, so stop asking me. Though I do own a copy of the movies and books. :)**

Chapter Four: Runaway

The next day, the Swan's had finally decided to tell their daughter the good news. The three of them were sitting in the parlor.

"A proper education gains one entré into society." Mrs. Swan was saying.

"Your mother and I have given this a great deal of thought." Mr. Swan continued.

"_Middlehouse Academy for Girls_ in Pensford has an excellent reputation."

"_Middlehouse?_" Bella asked incredulously. "But that's a terrible place, everyone says so. It's like a jail." _Much like it is here._ She added to himself. Why would he go to a place that was so much like home? She wanted to explore the world. Meet new people, explore new places.

"Nonsense." Mrs. Swan disagreed with her. "Girls emerge from there as refined ladies well-versed in etiquette and manners, both of which you are sorely lacking."

"But I don't want to be one of those girls." Bella protested.

"Which is precisely why you must go!" Mrs. Swan was starting to get infuriated with her daughter. "I cannot let your unbridled nature ruin your chances for a respectable future."

Surely Bella could see it. Surely once she did she would stop this nonsense and come to her senses and go without a fuss. Mrs. Swan only wanted her daughter to find her a nice husband that would treat her right and let her live comfortably, just like she did.

Mr. Swan, silent through their whole conversation, spoke up when his wife looked at him out of desperation.

"Isabella, I'm sorry…" he said unhappily. "but we have to do what's best for you."

Bella looked at both of them without much hope. Then she got determined.

"I won't do it." She said she knew this fact. "I'm not like those girls!" her voice got louder. "I won't go!" She shouted as she ran out of the parlor.

"Isabella!" Her mother called after her.

"I won't go!" Bella repeated as she ran trough the front door and out into the fenced in yard. She didn't stop until she reached the limits of her iron cage.

Bella Swan was to be sent 500 miles away to be educated. But what her parents didn't understand was that she only wanted to step just outside of her fence.

So she did.

_What in these quiet woods should be so forbidden?_ She thought.

Bella had always sensed a mystery waiting for her there. She marveled at the strangeness, and at the same time, beauty of the trees. It was a place so entirely different from what she knew so far away from her tight, pruned world.

But as she delved deeper into the woods, she got frightened by the unnamed sounds coming from everywhere, sounds of something attacking something else. She got turned around this way and that and lost her way. She tried going back the way she came, but feared that she was only going deeper. Of course there was an end to this place, right?

Though it seemed all hope was lost, she trudged on.

**. . .**

Edward was happy to see his family again.

It had been so long and yet, at the same, time too short. He longed to see his brothers and sisters again, and of course his mother and father as well. He was excited to hear the stories of their travels and hoped they were all doing well.

_I hope they received my letter._ He thought to himself. He had been detained in Africa with his new friends in the African coven. He had to help them in getting out of a tight spot.

He caught the scent of something crossing his trail. It had been a while since he hunted and his throat was starting to burn faintly. He quickly altered his course as he followed the scent.

It was a bear most likely. He grinned to himself. _Won't Emmett be jealous!_ He thought as he let the scent pull him forward.

He had followed the bear into a small clearing with a large tree in the middle with a small spring gushing from the ground. The bear was bent over getting a drink on this unusually hot summer's day. He closed off his mind and let his instincts take over. He tensed into his hunting crouch and sprung on top of it. He didn't worry about anyone finding him, so he let the bear play with him, beat him around, and scream like a two year old when he got right back up and charged at it again.

"Game over." He whispered as he lunged for the last time and sank his teeth into the bear. Its roars of terror were cut off as its blood went into his lungs.

He was almost done with it when he heard someone approach. He could usually hear someone's thoughts before they were close enough for him to hear their foot-steps. It was odd because this person's thoughts didn't announce their presence.

**This one kind of overlapps on itself and the next chapter, I hope no one gets confused!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is where they meet, I think it's funny how Winnie and Jesse met in the movie so I had to keep it in!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Tuck Everlasting!**

Chapter Five: Weird & Wonderful Love

Bella finally came to a huge tree that must have been in the center of the wood. It was so huge that she probably wouldn't be able to touch her fingers if she tried to hug the tree. She wanted to try but stopped when she spotted a young boy kneeling over an animal that appeared to be dead. It looked like he was sniffing it. He was probably close to 17, maybe, with wavy auburn hair.

His clothes, worn from travel, were in tatters, long shreds missing where the animal must have attacked him, but the blood that was on him wasn't coming from his wounds. It must have attacked him, that's the only solution Bella could come too but that didn't explain how the boy was still alive, totally unharmed it seemed. There was blood everywhere. He was getting up from his crouch when Bella started to make her way towards him.

But she made the mistake of stepping on a twig and breaking it. The sound made the boy turn around. There was blood covering his mouth. He quickly turned to wipe it off before she could see it. A cloud had floated in front of the sun temporarily so his skin didn't glow as much. But she didn't notice the blood. All she could stare at were his golden eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Edward asked her warily as he turned back to her, clean-faced.

"Not long at all." Bella said, still mesmerized by his eyes.

His eyes were quickly darting from her face to all around them then back to her. Despite his panic, she could tell that this girl was beautiful; average height, a brunette with chocolate colored eyes. If he wasn't worried that she would find out his secret, or that he would kill her, he might actually have tried courting her.

"I was only walking past and I…" she couldn't seem to form a coherent statement.

"Well, you shouldn't be in these parts of the woods." He looked down at the dead bear on the ground. "It's best you turn around and go home." He was hoping that she would all think that this was just a dream and she would forget about it.

Bella stayed rooted in her spot. She couldn't move if she wanted too. The boy got more frustrated with each second that ticked by.

"Well, go on, now, get!" He shooed her off.

That snapped her back into reality.

"Excuse me, but I own these woods, and I'll 'go on and get' when I want to." She said firmly with confidence.

"You own these woods?" Edward asked skeptically, though fear was brimming. If she was who he thought she was, the Cullen's were in deep trouble.

"Yes I do." It was strange how well she could communicate with this odd boy in the scene before them.

"What's your name?" Edward inquired, he must know the truth.

"Isabella." She said her full name automatically. "I mean Bella Swan."

"A Swan?" He faked surprise when he was really panicking. How was he going to get rid of her now! Carlisle wouldn't be happy about it. The girl would either have to become one of them or be silenced. There was no other way around it. "Is that a fact?" Bella nodded. "Well… Bella Swan, like I was saying you need to turn around and go home." He turned back to the bear. "There are evil creatures in this wood."

His statement reminded Bella of her former annoyance. "It just so happens that I was on my way home before you made your rude suggestion and I would be happy to continue on my way…" She hesitated. "if I only knew which way to go."

Edward looked at Bella again. It seemed she wasn't frightened of him, yet, even with the evidence right there in front of him. She was merely lost and needed to get home.

He smiled. "In other words, you're lost?" Bella didn't answer. "I'll point you home." He walked over too her and put his hand in her. There was electricity in the air when there hands touched. It was so hot out that she probably didn't notice the temperature of his icy fingers.

"I'd be much obliged." Bella said after the shock of holding his hand wore off. "But I'd like a drink first." She let go of him as she spun around in the direction of the bear.

"Wait… no!" Edward came around her at inhuman speed and caught her by the arms. He had to remember to be gentle.

"What?" Bella demanded. She had had almost all of this bizarre boy she could take in one day. Was one little drink going to kill her?

"You don't want that water." Edward scrambled for a reason why. "Uh, it's poisoned."

"That tree looks healthy to me." Bella said as she pushed him aside. "I'm dry as dust."

In a minute of desperation, he said, "I said, leave it alone!" he tried grabbing her and pulling her away from what he knew she would see when she got closer to the bear.

He wasn't using all of her strength so she could break his hold easily.

"Let go of me!" She protested as he broke free. "My father is the constable! He'll have you arrested!" She said as she ran away from the weird boy. He needed serious help.

"You're not going to go and tell him, now, are you?" Edward called after her. "HEY! COME BACK!" He yelled as he disappeared.

In the distance, the Cullen siblings, on a hunting trip, heard their brother's outburst.

**Whats going to happen now? :O haha love cliffies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the hitatus you guys! I've been going through some stuff at home and didn't get to work on Revenge Bites or The Wicked and the Fangless. By the way, if you have any ideas for The Wicked and the Fangless, I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me out, I've reached a dead end! Writers block sucks!**

**Anyway, this is my disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Six: First Sight

Emmett chuckled. "Wonder what he's found to play with."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Come on let's find him and help him clean up his mess."

"Wait," Alice cautioned them. "there might be someone with her." Her eyes went unfocused for a second.

"One of us or one of them?" Jasper asked.

"One of them." Alice confirmed her eyes focusing back on him. They knew she meant a human.

"Let's go!" Emmett said, all kidding aside now.

**. . .**

If she was scared before, Bella was terrified now. There must be something wrong with him. How could he survive a bear attack? Her cousin was hiking when he was mauled by a bear, it killed the him instantly.

Bella was really lost now. Everything looked the same.

She came to a stop when she slammed into something hard and cold.

"Where you going so fast, Miss?" Emmett asked her as she thrashed around in his arms.

"Come back!" Edward was still yelling when he came to a stop in front of his siblings. "Let her go Emmett." He growled. If they would only allow him to explain.

"No. You know what Carlisle said Emmett." Rosalie interjected. "No exceptions."

"Help!" Bella yelled as Emmett slung her on his back.

"You can't do this!" Edward spat at Rosalie.

"Yes we can!" Rosalie spat back at him. "Alice, Jasper." Rosalie told her brother and sister. "Get the story out of him while I go back to the house with Emmett."

Emmett and Rosalie speed off with a screaming Bella.

They arrived back home in seconds. Esme was sweeping out the dust on the porch when they showed up. Her surprise turned to fear as she saw who was with them.

Emmett pulled Bella away from his back and she fell down onto the ground.

"Not a word out of you, you hear?" Rosalie said as she looked at Bella.

Bella felt very small next to Emmett.

Esme came over to them.

"We caught her in the woods with Edward." Rosalie announced to Esme. "She's a Swan."

"Oh, Lord. It's finally happened." Esme whispered dismally.

"I want to go home, please." Bella whimpered on the ground. She was on the verge of tears.

"There, there, child. Please don't cry." Esme's mothering instinct kicked in as she knelt down closer to the girl. "Were not bad people. We'll take you home just as soon as we can. I promise"

"Emmett, Rosalie, go find Carlisle. He's across the lake hunting. He'll know what to do with her."

"Tell Edward I'm going to fix that mouth of his." Rosalie said before the left. She said the words with such ferocity that Bella cowered on the ground in pure terror.

As the departed, Esme started to pace, she pulled out the small music box just for something else to do. She turned the wheel so that the music would start. The wheel was being spun so fast that the music didn't soothe her like it usually did.

Bella recognized the tune from somewhere. "I've heard that."

"Have you?" Esme said brightly. "It's my little music box. It was a present from my husband. I've had it a long, long time." Esme started turning the key slower.

Bella looked at this strange woman in fear. Who were these people and why were they so weird?

Esme took Bella in the house and fixed her a glass of water, the hospitable thing to do.

"I'm sure my children didn't mean you any harm." Esme assured her with a quick smile.

"Then why did they bring me here this way? Why am I here?" Bella replied trying to control her terror. Where were her mother and father? They must have noticed she was gone by now. They would be sending a search party soon. This knowledge comforted her. She would only have to spend one night with them at the least, that's what this woman promised her anyway, and then she would be able to go back home.

Esme sighed, wondering how to phrase something without frightening her again. "You have every right to be upset. And I know your family must be worried sick about you."

Just then, the front door opened.

"Where's the child?" A man's voice called. The voice was followed by a man with golden hair, much like his daughters hair. She was right behind him, along with the brawny brunette one who grabbed her, Emmett they called him? Three other people filed in behind them, one boy with honey blonde hair, another girl with short spiky black hair and the auburn haired boy that Bella met.

Despite her shear terror, Bella's heart skipped a beat when he looked at her with his golden eyes.

"She's no child Carlisle." Esme told him.

There was an awkward silence. The auburn haired boy, unconsciously, started smoothing his hair and made sure his new outfit looked right. If Bella wasn't afraid of them, he would have thought he was trying to look good for her. The thought would have made her laugh in better circumstances. He gave her a quick smile when she looked at him. She thought he meant it to be reassuring.

Carlisle came closer to Bella, inspecting her. Then he looked at Esme and she followed him over to their children, where they immediately started to argue.

"Does he know?" Carlisle asked in a whisper.

"Why do you think we brought her here?" Rosalie tried to suppress her anger it was making her get louder.

"She was just-" Edward started to explain.

"Yeah, but now she knows about us, thanks to you!" Rosalie got in Edward's face.

Esme was trying to shush them so that Bella couldn't hear them. She kept throwing her glances every now and then to see if anything had registered yet.

"She's a Swan, she only knows…" Bella tried to explain again.

"Know what?" Bella said in an unsure voice.

The all turned to stare at her not knowing how what to say.

Finally Esme decided to introduce everyone.

"Miss Swan, this is my husband, Carlisle Cullen, and our children Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and you've already met Edward."

Edward, who was staring at the floor, looked up at Bella at the mention of his name.

"Hello, Miss Swan." Carlisle went over to greet the girl with what he thought was a friendly smile and his hand. Bella didn't know what to do. She was still a little apprehensive of them. After a moment of his hand just hanging in mid air, Carlisle dropped his hand

"She's the most important event that's taken place in this house in nearly 80 years." Carlisle turned back to his family his voice was serious and foreboding. Then he turned back to Bella. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh, Edward, be a dear and go fix her something." Esme turned to him. "He's the best cook in the family." she told Bella with a smile. Edward went into the kitchen.

"Aren't you all going to eat as well?" Bella inquired.

"Naw, we already ate." Emmett said with a huge grin sweeping across his face, Jasper started laughing.

"Shut up!" Rosalie punched his shoulder while he chuckled at his private joke.

"Idiots!" Alice rolled her eyes.

She gave Bella a confident smile, like they were already best friends. Her answering smile was more timid but still genuine.

In minutes, Edward came into the parlor and set a steaming hot plate of food to Bella. The rest of the Cullens went about their business. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett went outside to take a swim in the pond. Carlisle and Esme were talking softly to each other and Rosalie was sitting beside Edward on the couch. Rosalie would have preferred to sit in the chair where Bella was, away from her brother, but she knew that no one was going to do any favors for her. Edward rolled his eyes at her, she was so narcissistic.

"Isn't this nice? Everybody being here and having Miss Swan here." Esme said to Carlisle. "It's just like having a party."

Carlisle and Edward tried to fake enthusiasm for her sake but Rosalie didn't hide her frustration. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett came in then.

"My father will come looking for me." Bella said. She was sure of it, and he wouldn't stop until he found his little girl.

"Your father will cut down this entire forest the way things are changing around here." Jasper told Bella. "Make himself a very rich man."

"Now, let's not ruin a perfectly good evening with a lot of talk." Esme tried to get into ligther topics.

"My father has plenty of money." Bella ignored her and looked directly at Jasper. "He'll pay. Anything you want." Surely there was something this strange family would want in exchange for her life.

"We don't want your father's money, Miss Swan." Carlisle disagreed with her.

"Then let me go home." Bella pleaded. That's all she wanted to do. Though, the more time she got to spend with Edward…. She was aware of his eyes on her wondering what her reaction would be.

"We will." Esme reassured her. "We'll let you go home just like I promised."

"We'll need to be able to trust her first before we're sending her back to her folks." Jasper told Esme. No matter what Esme Cullen had promised her, it was up to the rest of them, along with Esme, to make the decisions.

"Trust her?" Rosalie hissed at Jasper. "We can't trust her!" Her face fell a little. "Or any normal people. She'll turn on us in a second."

"No she won't." Edward stood up and got in between Rosalie and Bella. Every ounce of his words had truth dripping from them. He trusted _her._ But with what, and why?

Rosalie stood very deliberately and slowly until she was eye level with Edward. "You're a fool." She whispered. "You don't even realize what you've done here." With that, she stormed out of the house and slammed the door shut.

**. . .**

Mrs. Swan was worried to death about her daughter. She had been sitting at the parlor window for hours expecting her to trot back up the lane and into the yard with a happy smile on her face. Of course Mrs. Swan would be angry that she disappeared, but she would soon forgive her. _She just needed time to sort out her priorities._ She said to herself.

It was then as she stared at the fence that the notion came to her.

"It's them…." She whispered with dread. "Charlie!" She called out to her husband.

**Humm... What will happen next? Please read and review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I liked Jaspers gambling thing. I couldn't add it in the first version of this story, when it was Alice and Jasper in Bella and Edwards place so I was happy that I got to put it in!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Seven: Eternity

"I expect you to find him, Henry." Charlie was saying to his deputy. "That's your job."

"I've already wired her description down the main line." Henry tried to calm his boss down. "They'll keep a lookout and we'll get up a search party come morning."

"My wife is certain that this man wearing a yellow suit, by the name of Aro, has something to do with Isabella's disappearance." Charlie told Henry. Any useful information would be helpful at this point.

"And Mrs. Swan says so based on…?" Henry prompted.

"Her instincts." Was the only explanation that Charlie Swan could give him.

"Well, maybe you better step in here, boss." Henry opened the door for Charlie Swan and showed him into the office. A man was sitting in the chair with his back to the door. Another blonde haired man was leaning against the window. Charlie Swan didn't recognize that one from his wife's description, but the other he knew.

Aro turned and smiled politely at the newcomer. "Am I whom you're looking for?" He inquired in a bright tone. "I do believe I fit the description." He offered Mr. Swan his hand. "My name is Aro Volturi."

"Mine is Charlie Swan pleased to meet you." Charlie Swan shook the man's hand and then let it go. "My wife said she saw you talking to my daughter."

"Yes, I did. She's a charming girl, full of fire." Aro remarked. "Perhaps too much."

His friend laughed quietly but stopped when Aro looked at him.

"She's gone, is she?" Aro asked, returning to Henry.

"Looks like she ran away." Henry informed Aro.

"Did she now?" Aro sighed. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"My daughter did not run away." Charlie gave Henry a cold stare. Then he turned back to face Aro. "And I'm not interested in what surprises you, sir. I want to know if you know anything of her whereabouts."

"No, Mr. Swan. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I do not." Aro informed him softly. "I am quite coincidentally here in search of someone myself. I'm seeking a family that used to life in these environs." He looked at Charlie. "I thought the deputy could help me locate them, but ironically, Mr. Swan your daughter told me that you were the constable, that you could help." He pulled an old photo out of his breast-pocket. "Name of Cullen, long lost relatives of mine." The picture was of Jasper in a military uniform.

"I-I can't help you." Charlie told him giving the photo back to him.

"Nor I you." Aro responded unemotionally. He paused at the door. "At least not now. Come Demetri" Then he turned to leave again.

Demetri stopped at the door as well and addressed Charlie. "However, I'd be happy to search your woods for, you Mr. Swan. I'm rather talented at finding people. I just might meet with success." He turned to Henry. "Good evening, Deputy."

And with that the two strange men left the jail house.

"Find out what happened to her, Henry. Please." Charlie's face was twisted with sadness. "She's our only child."

**. . .**

Jasper and Alice went into the town to see what all had changed and to see if anyone had any news about their family or the girl's disappearance.

"Hold up a second Alice." Jasper said to his wife as they passed a salon. He could hear that they were playing cards.

She sighed. "Not again Jasper!" she groaned, Ever since their stay in Monaco Jasper had been hooked on gambling.

"Just one minute Alice, please?" He gave her the face she couldn't resist.

"Alright." She sighed letting him go.

"Stay out here."

It was five minutes into the game. Jasper had called the previous bet. The next man folded, the next called Jasper's bid, and the last man folded.

With a grin, Jasper showed his cards, a flush. He started to chuckle as he dragged the money back over to his side of the table.

"I don't like getting laughed at by a cheat." The man, whom lost all his money, replied. Apparently someone was a sore looser.

"Now 'cheat' is a nasty word, sir." Jasper told him. "I much prefer 'card sharp'." He shuffled the cards and cut them in half when he pulled up one stack, the six of hearts was on the bottom. The other man scoffed at this. But with his other hand, Jasper pulled the top card off the second stack to reveal the ace of hearts.

"You are looking for trouble, aren't you, mister?" The other man had lost his cool.

"Yes sir I sure am!" Jasper started going for the man but Alice was their before he could land a decent punch.

"Get outside!" She growled at him.

"You can't hurt me!" Jasper egged the man on.

"Come on!" Alice yanked him with all her force.

"Oh yea, your pretty tough!" one man jeered. "Got your woman to do all the fighting for you!" they all laughed.

"Shut up!" Alice yelled at them before going out the door behind Jasper.

"Thank you!" Jasper told her in a sarcastic voice as they walked down the street. "Thank you very much!"

"Your welcome." Alice replied in the same tone.

In the back of the Saloon, where no one bothered them were three men who had seen the whole thing, the one wearing a yellow suit smiled, they had found who they were looking for.

**. . .**

"There you go." Esme said as she made up a bed for Bella on the couch. "The breeze off the lake should keep you cool." She opened the window just a crack. "The children sleep up in the loft when they're home, when they ever sleep those night owls, so you'll have your privacy. It's a bit cramped up there with five of them up there but they manage."

They stared at each other for a while before Esme spoke again.

"It's nice having another child here." She replied as she gently patted her hand. "My other children are so grown up. It's a nice feeling, being needed."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." Bella smiled.

"You're welcome Miss Swan." Esme gave him a small half-smile. "Can I call you Bella?" She asked. Bella nodded and Esme smiled again. "Do you have brothers and sisters?"

"No it's just me." Bella replied. "I wish I had brothers and sisters like Edward have. Where do they go?"

"Oh, they go different places, do different things." Esme said casually. "Emmett can do carpentry and he's good with his hands. Rosalie mostly goes with him just to be with him. Alice and Jasper go wherever they are needed. Jasper is in the military and Alice is trained as a nurse. They go into combat together. Edward is musically inclined. He travels the world so he can play in different symphonies." Esme smiled at the end. "Well I hope you will be comfortable here." Esme said as her departing remarks. "Try and get some sleep now. Carlisle and I will be in the other room if you need anything just give us a holler."

**. . .**

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were all standing in a grave yard. The church bell timed the hour.

"Pity," Caius remarked to his brothers. "all this blood gone to waste."

"Hello?" they heard a man's voice call. They turned to see the reverend of the church striding towards them carrying a lantern. "Have you lost your way, friends?" he said when he got closer.

"Not hardly, Reverend." Caius spoke before Aro could. "We're looking for a family name, Cullen. Are you familiar with it?"

"Cullen…." The reverend thought about it for a second. "Cullen… I'm afraid I can't help you. There are no Cullen's in this cemetery that I know of."

"I wouldn't think so." Caius said with a short laugh at the end. "Or in any other." He gave a small giggle.

"Caution brother." Marcus rasped. Caius ignored him.

"Tell me, Reverend you who have attended so many deathbeds… what is it people most desire as they face the end of their lives?" Caius paused for a moment. "More time?"

"Well, I-I suppose." The reverend stuttered.

"Exactly. They'd give almost anything, I imagine, for one more year." Caius speculated. "Imagine what they'd give for all eternity."

"Sir, I don't quite understand what–"

"You will." Caius stared at him with hungry eyes. "Reverend, are you prepared to die right now, this instant?"

"If its God's will." The reverend said with conviction.

"What if it is my will?" Caius demanded.

"Brother, calm yourself!" Aro grabbed his brother's arm before he could take another step towards the reverend.

"What if you could be eternal?" Caius whispered with ferocity, shaking off Aro's restraint. "Right now, this instant? Without having to face the uncertainty of death? You'd like that, wouldn't you? No muss, no fuss, invincible to disease, never having to suffer the stench and rot of old age. Forever young." He finished with a light smile on his face.

"You speak blasphemy, sir." The reverend whispered in a terrified voice.

"Fluently." Caius whispered before he lunged.

"I told you this would happen." Marcus rasped to Aro over the screams of the terrified man. Aro just sighed as he watched the madness unfold.

Once he was done with the man he looked at his brothers. "Help me dispose of the body."

"What are brothers for?" Marcus's rhetorical question went unanswered as they carried the body off towards the lake. Marcus whistled the same melancholy tune as before as they left.

**I love how this ended! Its creepy but at the same time, Marcus's comments just make me laugh! XD Please Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the really sweet part of the movie! I think it is cuter in the movie and is not done justice here with such mature characters as Edward and Bella but oh well! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Tuck Everlasting! *cries***

Chapter Eight: The Eiffel Tower

The sun had just peaked over the horizon as Edward quietly crept over to Bella's side.

"Hey, Bella Swan, you asleep?" he asked her.

"Not anymore." Bella replied groggily. She wasn't a morning person.

"Good." Edward smiled brightly. "Hey listen. How would you like to see the Eiffel Tower?"

His question baffled her. "What? Someday."

"No now!" Edward insisted. "While the day is still ours."

It took a few more minutes of prodding but he finally got her out of bed. He told her that it was supposed to be overcast but not raining.

When she asked him how he knew that, he said, "Alice told me."

"How would she know?" Bella asked.

"She sees visions of the future." Edward said it like it was no big deal. She had told him that it was ok to tell Bella.

"Wow." Bella commented. She didn't know what to say.

"You don't seem upset about it." Edward said skeptically.

"Well it's different." Bella told him. "It must be nice."

"No it isn't." Edward contradicted her harshly. "She wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Bella got the feeling that he was talking about something more than visions.

"Well it would be nice to have something." Bella insisted.

He stopped moving to look at her.

"What?" Bella stopped as well.

"I'm waiting for the running and screaming." Edward confessed. "I'm afraid that something I tell you or something you see me do is going to scare you off."

"I'm not going anywhere." Bella put her hand in his. She liked the feeling of his hand in hers. "I'm not afraid of you." She added boldly.

"You really shouldn't have said that!" Edward grinned as he pulled her up on his back and he started running as fast as he could.

**. . .**

The next morning, there were a bunch of men clustered in and around the Swan's yard.

"Get those dogs over there!" Henry told a bunch of men with a bunch of dogs around them.

Charlie came running out of the house and approached his deputy. "Henry, this is one of Isabella's night gowns. Give it to the dog handlers. Start in the north end. Let's split up when we get to the lake."

"We'll find her." Henry said confidently.

"I know we will." Charlie said as he pulled himself on top of his horse.

They spent the next three hours searching the wood. One man spotted something white that clung to a broken tree branch. When he went over to take a look at it, he saw that it was a piece of fabric.

"Over here!" He shouted into a bull horn. "I found something!"

It was a piece of Bella's dress sleeve.

**. . .**

"I have never been more terrified in my whole entire life!" Bella tried to yell at him but her voice was horse from all the yelling and screaming that she did riding on his back.

"I told you so!" Edward said triumphantly. "Who thinks I'm not scary now?" He playfully growled at her.

"You're absolutly terrifing." she rolled her eyes.

They had gone deeper into the forest than he'd bet anyone had ever been, except for Edward probably.

"There it is!" He motioned proudly to the large monument of rock that soared over their heads.

"This is the Eiffel Tower?" Bella asked skeptically.

"The one in Paris, it's pretty tall." Edward allowed. Then he turned to her and smirked. "Mine's two feet higher."

They laughed together as they started their climb.

"Have you really seen the real one in Paris?" Bella asked after they had been going for a while.

"Yes I have." Edward replied. "I climbed 1,652 stairs to the top." He grunted as he reached up for the next hand hole. "Much easier than this."

"Yes." She agreed. They lapsed back into silence.

"You doing all right?" Edward called. He had gotten much further ahead than her. He had to remember that she wasn't as fast as he was. He stopped and allowed her to catch up.

"If I went to the Eiffel Tower," Bella said, panting, when she reached him, "I would take one of those elevators."

"Not with me." Edward told her. "You'd take off your shoes and walk up every single solitary step."

They kept on climbing, focusing on getting to the top rather than talking.

"How old are you?" Bella asked after a while. He hardly looked older than her. The question had been burning inside ever since she first laid eyes on him.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes." She said. Why would he be afraid to tell her how old he was? Wasn't that usually a girls thing?

"109." He answered truthfully, certain that she wouldn't believe him, though he couldn't tell.

"I'm serious." She protested. She was trying to solidify their relationship and he was being funny.

"So am I." He laughed, glad that she didn't believe him.

Bella sighed. He didn't trust her enough apparently.

Then added, "Let's just call it seventeen."

They didn't speak anymore until they reached the top. Bella stared out across the landscape in awe.

"There's my Paris." Edward's voice was deep in satisfaction.

"The view from the Eiffel Tower can't be better than this." Bella said, stunned.

Edward shook his head. "I've seen a lot of views, and this one is one of the best." He loved coming back to this place, even if Carlisle and Esme had moved on, he would still make an effort to come back this way just for the amazing view.

They went back to the house to see what the rest of the Cullen's were doing. Esme was washing their clothes in the lake while Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were busy getting more clothes wet as they went for another swim. Esme just rolled her eyes and smiled as she went back to work. Rosalie was watching Emmett carve something out of wood. She would smile every time he looked at her. By the time he had finished, he had carved out an angel and presented it to her. She smiled and thanked him with an overly passionate kiss. After their swim, Alice and Jasper challenged Rosalie and Emmett to a game of baseball in the large field near the house. Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella tagged along. Edward told her that she couldn't play.

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Because you could get hurt." He told her. "My brothers play rough and dirty."

"He thinks we cheat." Emmett told Bella.

"Oh, we know you cheat." Esme disagreed. He laughed and took off running.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" He called.

They all laughed and followed Emmett.

Bella Swan was beginning to lose track of time. Had she been there a day, a week, a month? It seemed to Bella that the Cullens lived in a way that the rest of the world had forgotten. They were never in a hurry and did things the slow way. For the first time she felt free to explore, to ask questions, to play. Things she had never done before in her whole life. The more time she spent with them, the less afraid of them she became. And everyone was very accepting of her, except Rosalie of course.

"So what do you want to do with your life?" Edward asked Bella. He had taken her to a beautiful waterfall that had a small lake at the base. They were sitting on an outcropping of rock.

"Me? I want to see the world." She answered. "Every speck of it. Like you." He smiled. "I may even find some new continents or something."

He smiled and then a touch of wicked amusement came into his obsidian eyes. He stood up and started taking off his clothes, stripping down to his undergarments.

"Edward Cullen, what are you doing?" Bella said as she shielded her eyes.

"What does it look like?" He said just before he dived off the edge of the rock. "Woo-hoo!" he shouted as he came up. "Come on!" He shouted at her.

She assumed that was an invitation to jump in.

"I can't!" She shouted back.

"You're not afraid of a little cold water, are you?"

"No." No, it wasn't the temperature.

"Are you afraid of _me_?" He asked with a smile.

"No." She defiantly wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Well, what then?" He was tired of guessing.

"I can't swim." She finally admitted.

"You're joshing me." Edward laughed at her.

"I wish I were." Bella sighed. "Stop laughing at me!"

"So, you're afraid that you'll drown, right?" He qualified, still chortled. "Swallow too much water, sink to the bottom and die." Apparently this amused him to no end.

"Thank you for putting it so vividly." Bella shuttered at the images in he described. "And, yes, considering I'd sink like a rock dieing is a fair concern."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to enjoy this all by myself." Edward smiled as he went under and swam some more and then came back up and grinned at her.

Bella couldn't believe he was laughing at her. She started pulling off her outer dresses and nervously crawled over to the edge of the rock.

Edward waited patiently, doubting she would jump.

She took a deep breath as she stood and then free fell into the air.

"Edward! Edward where are you?" She coughed as she came up.

"I'm right here I got you." Edward pulled her into his arms. He held her close. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I think so." Bella replied. "I feel so weightless."

"That's 'cause we're carrying you, see? The water and me. We're both carrying you."

They twirled there in silence for a second. Edward decided to test how brave she really was.

"Edward, don't let go!" Bella protested when he started to loosen his grip on her.

"It's okay, it's okay. There's no chance of that, Bella Swan." He promised her. "I'm never going to let you go."

Edward had gotten out to dry off, Esme wouldn't let them into the house dripping everywhere.

Bella started to follow him then she got an idea.

"Oh no!" Bella went back down into the water. "Edward help me!"

"Bella!" Edward dove off into the water trying to save her. He got angry when she started giggling. "That wasn't funny Isabella Swan!" He got out of the water.

"Yes it was and you know it!" Bella was still laughing. She peaked up at his expression to see if she was forgiven.

Her stomach broke through his anger. It started growling and he laughed at it.

"I have an idea." Edward suggested. "Let's have a picnic."

**All in all a very cute chapter. I should have named it cuteness! :3 All guys need to take hints from Jesse Tuck! I swear to you, you will find your Winnie Foster! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been AGES since I posted last! I have been extreamly busy lately and haven't had time nor the inspiration to write! :X Please don't give up on me! *cries***

**Ok, if your still with me, this is where it starts getting serious! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Nine: The Truth

Edward brought more wood back to stoke the fire.

The woods were teeming with the creatures of the night, but Bella did not fear them, because Edward said they wouldn't harm her with him here.

"You hear that?" He asked her. "It's the most melancholy sound in all of nature. Listen, just listen." He closed his eyes and Bella did the same. It was very beautiful music. "They're playing for you."

When Edward opened his eyes up again Bella was swaying to the music. He decided to help her out. Being musically inclined, he grabbed a stick and started drumming it on the rock he was sitting on; she was mindlessly twirling to the beat. After a while, he got up and joined her.

They eventually got tired, well Bella did anyway and she curled up into Edward's side. She was closer than any other woman had ever been. He held his breath cautiously, not knowing what to do next.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Bella sighed, totally content

"Do you want to spend forever with me, Bella?" Edward asked her. He couldn't bring himself to do it but if it's what she wanted, he would leave it up to her to decide.

"I do." She told him, unsure of what he meant.

"You know," Edward said, "we could see the world together. We could do everything together. Have a million moments like this one that never, never stop." He paused before continuing. "But it comes with a price." He knew that now was the best time to tell her. She must know all the facts before she made a decision. "There's a part about us you don't know, the part I've sworn not to tell you." His family would be so angry at him, for breaking his promise. But he had to.

"The secret? The reason you don't want anyone to find out about you?" Bella asked excitedly, she knew that they were something out of the ordinary. I mean, Edward had already told Bella that Alice could see the future and that he could read minds, but it seemed like all of them were talented. Like how they sometimes looked like they were sparkling in the small patches of sun that would escape the ever encroaching clouds. She thought that it was just a trick of the light but could it be something more? "I knew it! You're… you're bank robbers or grifters."

Edward cocked his head to the side at her enthusiasm and accusations. She truly baffled him. "You are the first human I've ever met I wanted to know the truth."

Bella smiled. "Edward Cullen, you're the first human I've ever met that I've ever wanted to…" she drifted off. They were staring at each other, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "… to do that."

Edward's eyes were light up with excitement and began kissing her forcefully. He was crossing lines he knew it but he couldn't stop himself. When he finally forced himself off her he smiled. "I have more self control than I thought. Bella, listen." He was so enthusiastic that she wanted him, but he hadn't told her the truth. Though he knew, without a shadow of doubt that she would take him, she must know the truth. "Remember the giant oak tree at the center of the wood where we met?" she nodded so he continued. "And the dead bear lying on the ground." The screaming hadn't started so he went on. "You remember when I told you I was 109 years old? Well, it's the honest truth." He waited for him to comprehend.

Actually none of this made sense to her. How could all of these events be related? She tried to remember that first meeting, it seemed so long ago, but she recalled the events anyway. She remembered the blood, she had assumed it was his blood where the bear attacked him but he appeared unharmed, like he had rock solid skin. He had blood on his mouth where, she assumed, the bear took a swipe at his face. And his eyes were such a strange color, for some reason, they reminded her of the three strangers she had met, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, though there eyes were red where his were golden. Not just his but all his family had the same color eyes, the same dark shadows under their eyes, same perfect features. And they never seemed to eat. She thought that was something crucial.

The Native American's had told the villagers stories about them, she just couldn't believe it.

"You're a vampire?" She whispered, amazed that she was finally meeting one.

"Yes." He said as he scrutinized her expression. She had guessed correctly that he was a demon creation and she was smiling.

"How long have you been seventeen?" she asked.

"A while."

"Will your family be mad that you told me?" He detected a note of terror in her voice.

"I'm sure they won't be happy with me." Edward was imagining Rosalie ripping him into shreds when she found out about this, but Carlisle would never allow it, though he would also be upset.

Edward turned around to see Rosalie standing right behind him. Bella hid behind Edward. The other Cullen siblings were standing loosely behind her.

"Don't you wish he'd told you that before you kissed him?" Rosalie wasn't looking at them; she was staring into the fire. Imagining what it would feel like to burn. "Did he tell you that immortality isn't all the preachers crack it up to be?"

"Easy Rose." Emmett said at the same time Edward said, "Hey, leave her alone, Rosalie."

"Oh, now… you want her to hear it, Eddie." Rosalie ignored Emmett's restraining hand. "She's the first person you wanted to tell the truth to."

"You just don't want me to have what you lost." Edward whispered with venom.

They both started growling at each other at top volume. Jasper jumped in between them.

"Stop this" He yelled, "both of you! Tell her the truth. She needs to know the dark side of this life, before she chooses." He looked at Alice, who looked like she would be crying if she could. They were trying to convince her best friend to leave them.

"I want to know." Bella looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie, unthinkingly, like her emotions were being controlled by someone else, calmed down. And settled into her story.

**Rose's story, which I'm sure you all know by heart, is up next! Read and review plz! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some explanation: I changed Rosalie's story a bit. The only thing I changed was that she died in Forks insted of in New York! I had to do a lot of this blind, so if I messed anything up, please tell me and I will fix it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Ten: Lost Souls

Rosalie took a steady breath before beginning.

"It was a simpler time, when I was growing up." She was staring into the fire again. "I had a mother and father who adored me, who gave me anything I ever wanted. When I was eighteen I was engaged to be married to Royce King the second, the son of the president of the bank where my father worked. I was so happy, when you were a King, every door was opened for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you." She smiled into the firelight. "You couldn't have found a happier couple than us. And our children were going to be the most spoiled rotten children in the world, and the most beautiful. We were going to live happily ever after." Then her face turned grave. Emmett put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She held it and kept it there. "It was the day before the wedding. I was over at my friend Vera's house. She had everything that I wanted. She had a loving husband and a beautiful baby boy named Henry." Her free hand clutched her shirt, over her heart, like she was in pain. "He was so beautiful. I was jealous of her first but I consoled myself with the fact that my children were going to be more beautiful than her Henry was, and I pitied her."

"Shallow and conceited much." Edward said under her breath.

Rosalie gave him a cold look and continued. "I was walking home from Vera's. It was dark enough that the street lamps had been lit. I should have called for my father to escort me home but it was such a short walk, only a couple of blocks. It had started snowing, so I hugged my coat closer and hurried down the street." Rosalie closed her eyes.

Bella sensed that she was coming to the end of her human life.

"That's when I heard them calling my name." Rosalie's face became cold and her eyes severe as she glared at the flames licking up towards the sky. "'Hey! There's my Rose!' I heard Royce calling me. I saw him staring at me with a bunch of his friends leering at me. They were all drunk. I had never seen Royce drink before. Nothing more than one glass of brandy at meals. 'George, didn't I tell you she was prettier than all your Georgia peaches?' 'I wouldn't know.' The man named George slurred at him. 'She's all covered up.' Royce grabbed me and started trying to take off my clothes. 'Come on, Rose, show them what you look like!' 'You're drunk!' I yelled at him as I pushed him away. They all laughed as Royce stumbled over into the curb. 'I'll see you tomorrow? Sober.' I started walking down the street, away from them. But Royce grabbed me from behind and started hitting me." She glared at Bella. "I'll spare you all the gory details. They left me dying, bleeding in the street. I waited for death to come, how much longer could it be? That's when Carlisle found me, he smelled the blood. He picked me up and carried me to their home, that's when he changed me, to save me. I never had a choice, none of us did." Then there was silence.

"Things got better after I found Emmett." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Bear attack survivor." Emmett grinned. Bella shuttered at the reminder of Edward and the bear he killed.

"But that's all it will ever be, just us. I'll never have a little bouncing baby boy, or a sweet little girl. Just the two of us."

"I was changed by a vampire by the name of Maria." Jasper continued where his sister left off. "She recruited me into her newborn army. You see, I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry during the Civil War." "But the killings always took their toll on me, so much worse than the others, because I could feel the emotions of the people I was killing. Then my old friend Peter showed up and told me that there was another way to live other than this. I left with him and his mate, leaving Maria behind. Shortly there after, I found Alice." He turned to his wife, it was her turn.

"I don't remember anything from my human life." Alice stated quietly. "The first memory I had was seeing Jasper and the others in my future. But I'll always be saying 'what if'. I'll never know what it truly is like to be a human."

"You need to know that choosing this lifestyle has its consequences." Rosalie told Bella. "And once you've decided there's no going back."

"You only get one chance at humanity." Edward said he looked at Bella.

The rest of them left after that, leaving the two of them to their thoughts.

"We have to move on before the human's get suspicious." Edward said quietly after they were gone. "We can't stay in any one place for too long. Carlisle and Esme have stayed here longer than we expected. That's why we went our own way and decided to meet them once every ten years."

"What's the worst part for you?" Bella asked in a whisper. Everyone else told what they had sacrificed to live this life, except for Edward.

"I suppose it's the same way as Alice." He replied in a kind tone. "Except I remember my human life, though I didn't feel I was deprived of anything, until I met you. If I could change back, I would, for you."

Bella smiled. At least he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Edward, unable to contain himself, reached over and took her in his arms. They sat that way for a while unmoving. It must have been well past midnight but Bella wasn't tired. She was actually content in Edward's arms. This was the life she'd chosen. She wanted to spend forever with Edward no matter what his siblings said.

They had no choice, as Rosalie pointed out, but they couldn't decide for her, or she they. It was an impasse, although Edward would probably be willing to change her, or perhaps Carlisle would do it. Either way, she wanted to start forever with Edward.

Nothing Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, or Rosalie, especially her, could say was going to change her mind.

**Well how do you like it? What did you think of Rosalie's and Jasper's stories? This part is my favorite in the movie Tuck Everlasting! Did anyone else cry when Miles started to? :'(**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am going to be starting school next week, so I wont be able to update my stories as often as I would like. :( Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Eleven: Choices

"Demetri are you sure you can find the girl?" Aro asked the young man.

"Of course Master." Demetri scoffed at Aro's lack of confidence. "It will be easy once I hear her thoughts."

"You'd better hope so." Caius looked towards the sky. "Dawn is approaching and it will hinder how much we can do. But find the girl…."

"… and we find the Cullens." Marcus finished his brother's statement.

**. . .**

The sun came up and Edward shook Bella gently awake.

"Bella wake up." Edward poked her softly in the ribs when she didn't respond. He had forgotten that she wasn't a morning person.

"Five more minutes Mother." She groaned as he poked her again.

He decided to be theatrical. He kissed his princess awake like in Sleeping Beauty. Her eyes flashed open and she jumped back and stumbled over the rocks that enclosed the embers from the long gone out fire.

"I'm sorry." Edward said trying not to laugh. "Did I frighten you?"

"No, you just surprised me." Bella replied. He had nearly given her a heart attack but she was getting used to it. "And I've got a surprise for you." She went back to him and gave him a proper good morning kiss.

Then he sighed, "We should be getting back." She took his hand, not in any hurry to get back. "I've got some explaining to do."

Bella didn't understand why he was taking a longer way back than they had when they arrived at their picnic spot. She didn't understand it but she didn't mind it either.

"Bella, you are the only other person in the world who knows about us." Edward told her. "Look around you." Edward remarked quietly. She did as he was told. "It's teeming life. It's flowers and trees and frogs." He gestured to every living thing he said. "It's all part of the wheel. It's always changing; it's always growing, like you Bella. Your life is never the same. You were once a child. Now, you are about to become a woman. One day, you'll grow up and you'll do something important. You'll have children, maybe, and then one day you'll go out…" Edward choked out the last part. "just like the flame of a candle. You'll make way for new life. That's a certainty. That's the natural way of things." And he certainly wasn't natural.

Bella figured out that he was trying to talk her out of choosing to be with him. But he went on before she could protest.

"And then, there's us." He went on. "What we Cullens have, you can't call it living. We just… are." He finally found a word that fit. "We're like rocks, stuck at the side of a stream." They walked in silence for a while.

"Carlisle can't decide if he did us all a kindness by changing us." Edward said after a while. "He was the only son of an Anglican pastor in London. When his father got to old to lead raids against witches, ghosts, and vampires," That was the first time Bella had heard any one of them say what they were. "he put his loyal son in charge. Carlisle was 23, or thereabouts, when he was changed. The vampire was very thirsty when Carlisle found him and his coven. He turned on Carlisle in desperation. The others caught up by then, he left Carlisle, bleeding, to defend himself. He killed one man and made off with another. Carlisle crawled into an old cellar and went through the entire process of becoming a vampire." Bella sensed that he was editing something out. "Much longer after he was changed, he found me, dieing of Spanish Influenza. My parent's had already died, my father in the first wave, and my mother soon after. I was all alone, so he decided to try. Then we found Esme, she'd fallen off a cliff, but her heart was still beating. Carlisle was able to save her by changing her. Then we found Rosalie here. You remember her story. Carlisle had assumed that I would feel the same about her like he did about Esme, but then she found Emmett being mauled by a bear up near Appalachia. She rushed him back home to Carlisle and he changed him."

"What about Alice and Jasper?" Bella didn't hear him mention them.

"_They_found us." Edward replied. "Most of her human memories are gone, but someone changed her and left her there. Then she said she had a vision about our family and ran all the way from Bolixi to where Jasper was and then they both came looking for us."

The conversation paused for a moment.

"Bella, you know a dangerous secret." Edward continued with his speech. "If people found out about us, the Italian coven, the Volturi," something pulled on Bella's consciousness when Edward said their name, she'd heard it before. "would come here to destroy us. Humans aren't supposed to know about the existence of vampires, though some that have found out wanted us to change them. Some people will do anything not to die and they'll do anything to keep from living their life." There was another pause. "Do you want to stay stuck as you are right now, forever?" He couldn't be positive if that's what she _really_ wanted. For some reason, he couldn't hear her thoughts. "I've just got to make you understand."

"I don't want to die. Is that wrong?" Even now, in the muggy August air, her blood ran cold at the thought of dieing; she was too young to die. Then she realized that becoming a vampire was sort of like dieing.

"No." Edward's one short chuckle didn't sound right. "No human does… but it's part of the wheel… the same as being born. You can't have living without dieing."

They stopped talking, each enveloped in their own thoughts.

"Don't be afraid of death, Bella. Be afraid of the unlived life."

They turned back towards home walking hand-in-hand.

**. . .**

Deputy Henry arrived shortly after his summons was sent out.

"What kind of horrible people must these kidnappers be?" Charlie asked him as he saddled his horse.

"There is evil in this world, Charlie." Henry told him. "There aren't fences high enough to keep it out."

When Charlie was done they both got on their horses and rode into town to set up the next search party.

**Confrontation comes up next! :O Please R&R! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before you start reading this one, you'd better have the tissues handy. You'll laugh until you cry. This scene is my favorite scene in **_**Tuck Everlasting**_** and some of my favorite lines from **_**Twilight**_**. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tuck Everlasting or Twilight! WHY?**

Chapter Twelve: Saying Goodbye

Everyone was helping Esme and Carlisle pack up their few belongings, except Edward.

He and Bella were holding each other, neither one wanting to let go.

"It isn't fair Carlisle." Esme said as she watched them. The compassion that she brought over into her next life told her that the two of them should be together no matter what. Edward _deserved_ to keep her.

"No it isn't." Carlisle agreed with her. Then Rosalie handed him a box. "But when has life ever been fair?" Rosalie looked down and then went off to find another box.

"How am I supposed to take you home when I can't make my feet move from this spot?" Edward asked Bella as he touched his forehead to hers. "If I could die tomorrow, I'd do it, just to spend one more night with you."

"You could change me now and then you wouldn't have to die." Bella offered again hopelessly. She knew he wouldn't change his mind. He loved her so much that he wanted more for her than he did for himself, he would even hurt himself to give her a chance at a happy human life.

He kissed her one last time and they turned to leave.

"Forgive us for interrupting such a tender moment." The man in the yellow suit said when they faced him. The white haired man was standing with him along with the other dark haired man and a new comer that Bella didn't recognize.

"Well, well, well." The white haired man said. "What do we have here?"

"Hello, Isabella." The black haired men said. "Everyone's been so worried about you. I'm relieved to find you so well."

"You know these men?" Edward asked her. He couldn't suppress the dread at who had found them.

"I met them once." She told him. Why was he panicking like this? These men didn't mean any harm, or so she'd thought.

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens banded together in front of Bella and Edward.

"Hello, Carlisle." The white haired man addressed him like an old friend. "It's good to see you again. It seems someone has been busy."

"Caius?" Carlisle said with recognition. "You're the one who's been following my children?"

"Yes we have, to see if they will join our coven." Caius announced. "We never assumed that they were a part of yours. We thought they were just nomads."

Carlisle looked at Edward, who confirmed that they were telling the truth.

"Well now you know, so you can leave." Carlisle hinted subtly.

"Of course, but we'll be taking young Isabella with us." Aro fixed Bella in his cold stare. There was no way she was going anywhere with them.

"And why is that?" Emmett asked, flexing his muscles in preparation for a fight.

"Her parents are worried sick." Aro answered him calmly. "We're only doing our civic duty."

"So come along now child." Caius held out his hand to Bella. "Come on, we won't bite… hard."

Edward's snarl was piercing through the quiet. Caius backed up and cowered behind his brother. Edward drew Bella behind him, hiding her from their view.

"You… will… _never_… touch… her…." Edward spoke very slowly and deliberately, trying to calm himself.

They all heard very clearly the sounds of many dogs barking and many men coming in their direction.

The Volturi didn't hesitate. They took off, invisible with speed, leaving the Cullens to their fate.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked his children.

"I think so, if we take the river." Jasper answered. He, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all took off into the water. Edward remained where he was.

"Go Edward, you don't have much time." Esme told him.

"No, I'm not leaving you and Carlisle." He told her. "Or Bella."

"There they are!" A man called suddenly.

"Over here!" Another shouted. "Isabella Swan!"

Instantly, the four of them were surrounded by most of the men in town. The last to ride up were Charlie Swan and his deputy.

"Isabella!" Charlie called out as soon as he saw her. He jumped down from the horse and the men made a path way for him. He tore Bella away from Edward and hugged her tightly. "You're all right. You're all right." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "We found you. You're safe."

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were put in hand cuffs. The last thing that Edward saw was Bella's face with tears streaming out of her eyes.

**. . .**

Bella was welcomed back into the house with open arms. Mrs. Swan was already planning her welcome home party. She rolled her eyes but let it go, she had been through enough already. Let her have a party if she wanted to.

The hall clock chimed the hour. Outside the wind was still. Everything, it seemed, was waiting. Bella and her parents were sitting in the parlor. Charlie was trying to get her side of the story.

"We just want to understand what happened." Charlie told Bella.

"They didn't kidnap me." She told them for the hundredth time. "I was with them because I wanted to be."

"She doesn't know what she's saying." Mrs. Swan snapped her fan shut as she spoke to Charlie.

"The Cullens were kind to me." Bella insisted. "They're my friends." More than that, one was her soul mate. But her parents wouldn't have to wait long. She was going to find some way to rescue Edward, Carlisle, and Esme and then they would go find the others and go back into hiding. But her parents just didn't get it.

"Well she'll have to testify anyway. The trail is tomorrow." Charlie told his wife.

"On my God…." Mrs. Swan unfolded the fan again and fanned herself harder. _What would the neighbors think?_

After supper, Bella was in her room. How was he going to rescue Edward? Where were his siblings? Did the Volturi get them? Bella's mind turned in answerless circles.

The storm clouds grew more pronounced as the day went on.

She stared at the wall, as if the answers to those questions were going to come out of the wallpaper, until it was time for bed. She decided that she was going to wait until everyone else was asleep and then she would run away again. She'd doused all the lights and crawled into her own bed. It was not what she was used to. There was too much stuff on the bed. She pulled off all the pillows except one, and pulled all the blankets off except for one sheet. Then she got comfortable and was nearly asleep when a knock on her window aroused her.

"Alice?" she asked as she looked out her window.

Sure enough, she was clinging to Bella's window frame and smiled when she recognized her.

"Bella." Alice said when she pushed the window up. Thunder was rolling and lightning was flashing sporadically.

"I was afraid I would never see you again." Bella told her.

"We need your help." Alice got straight to the point. "We don't have much time. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme can't go on trial tomorrow. We have to leave tonight."

Bella wondered if she had a vision about it.

"Tell me what to do." Bella would do anything to keep her new family safe.

"Come with me. I've got a plan. The others are waiting for us." Alice dropped down to the roof on the porch and Bella got out of the window and jumped into her waiting arms. She was going to have bruises, Alice's arms were hard. She carried Bella on her back all the way to the jail house.

"You know the plan?" Emmett asked Jasper after it had all been explained.

"Yes." Jasper was stretching his arms and legs, testing out the new outfit Alice had made for him. Emmett wore a matching ensemble.

"What about you kid?" Emmett asked Bella.

"I think so." Bella answered unsurely. "I've never been a good liar."

"If you're going to be apart of this family, you'd better start learning." Alice told her.

"In other words, don't screw up." Rose drawled as she helped Emmett and Jasper fix their costumes.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Alice gave Jasper one more kiss for luck and she and Rosalie darted into their hiding spot.

"Go for it, we'll give you a head start." Emmett grinned at Bella.

"Help me!" Bella ran away from the boys yelling at full speed.

"The kid's a natural born screamer." Emmett commented on Bella.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

**. . .**

The deputy strolled past the cell for the twentieth time. Edward couldn't stop from smiling at the thoughts the human had. He was so proud of his prisoners that he would walk out of the office just to look at them.

"There's no way we'll be able to escape." Carlisle whispered when the deputy closed the door on the office.

"Don't worry, Alice has a plan." Edward could hear his sister's thoughts. It was a brilliant plan to be sure. "Bella should be here in five minutes."

Bella pounded on the door of the constable's office. The deputy was sleeping in the chair.

"Help!" Bella yelled when no one answered her. "Somebody, help me, please!"

"Alright!" The deputy groaned as Bella's pounding and screaming finally woke him up. "Alright!" he said just before he opened the door.

"Help me! You have to stop them!" Bella yelled. As soon as the door cracked an inch he pushed it the rest of the way. "They're after me!"

"Miss S… Miss Sw…. _Who's_ after you?" the deputy asked in a tired voice. Who _else_ could be after this one girl?

"The people who _really_ kidnapped me. They're going to take me away again! My parents couldn't stop them! They're right outside! You have to stop them, please!"

The deputy grabbed his shot gun and walked out of the office. "Stay here!"

"Please, they'll kill me if they find me here! Please, they're going to kill me, please!" She might have been over doing it, but this was the only thing she got to do and she wanted it to be thorough. "Help!" she added with a grin as she grabbed the cell keys off the desk.

The deputy walked outside where Jasper and Emmett were walking slowly towards the jail, wearing all black with bowler hats on and carrying samurai swords that Edward had picked up in China. Jasper's face was calm and serious. It marred his brother's excited eyes and huge grin.

"Come out and meet your doom!" Emmett yelled over the thunder. He was having fun.

"Hell is upon you!" Jasper couldn't resist adding.

"Stop right there!" the deputy said. His voice cracked, showing his fear, but he held the gun up and pointed it at them. "You're under arrest!" he added when they came closer. "Stay back now! I'll shoot."

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and laughed. They continued forward slowly, giving Bella enough time to get Edward and their parents out.

When they didn't stop, the deputy cocked his gun and fired first at Jasper. Then he cocked the gun again. Emmett had pulled the coat away from his body in an attempt to convey: _hit me with your best shot._ The deputy shot him twice.

They both took shots like a pro and fell flat on their backs in the middle of the street. The deputy was proud of himself, it was the first time that he'd shot a gun and he'd just taken down two kidnappers, possibly murderers. While he was reveling in his success, he didn't notice that Emmett and Jasper had gotten back up, brushed the dirt off of their clothes and continued to walk towards the jail.

The deputy cocked the gun again but it was no use. He dropped the gun and took off running.

Jasper and Emmett gave each other a high five when the man was out of sight.

Carlisle was the first to emerge from the jail. His face was grave, Emmett and Jasper's excitement over their victory died down as they got back to business. Rosalie and Alice appeared with their family's belongings. Esme appeared next and ran over to Carlisle. She hugged and kissed him passionately.

Bella and Edward came out last, not wanting there to be any part of them untouchable.

"My dear, sweet Bella." Esme said when they got closer. "What I wouldn't do to keep you. I wish you were ours, for Edward. For all of us."

"You have to go." Bella had finally accepted the fact that she couldn't go with them. "Change me Edward!" She gave it one last try "There's nothing for me here. We can be together forever." but she could see that it was too late, he had already decided.

"If you come with us, they'll hunt us down." Edward stared at her face, willing her to understand. "They'll never stop looking." She knew this as well but it couldn't stop the tears from streaking down her face.

"I can't go without you." Bella didn't wipe the tears away. It felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

Edward couldn't stand it any more. He kissed her with as much force as he could muster at the time and hugged her.

"You have to." Edward whispered in her ear. "But I'll come back for you. When the Volturi stop hunting us, when it's safe, I'll come back and change you myself." He promised her. He thought of Alice's vision again. "That is, if you still want me."

"Will you?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"I have to show you the Eiffel Tower, don't I?" He said with a wistful smile.

"1,652 steps to the top." Bella agreed with him.

"Bella…" He whispered, "until we're together again, wake up with the dawn."

"I will." She put her arms around him and wished that she was strong enough to keep him there, forever.

"We got to go, before it's too late." Rosalie called out to them. She looked like she was about to cry. Though she sometimes was irritated by her brother, she still hated to see him be cheated out of anything he wanted, even if he wanted a frail human instead of her. Shallow she may be she still cared for him like a brother.

With one last embrace, Edward whispered, "Isabella Swan, I will love you till the day I die!"

Bella let her eyes close, to memorize the moment, and then he was gone.

**So who was glad to see Emmett and Jasper get to be all theatrical! :D "I will love you till the day I die!" Has to be the best lines ever spoken from one lover to another! *cries***

**R&R Or I won't post the last chapter! You'll never know how it ends! For you people who have watched the movies, you may be suprised... Muahahaha! I'm so evil!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, if you havent figured out by now, I'm sticking straight to the movie script, for the Tuck Everlasting people, you know what I mean. But don't worry. I was working on the alternate ending and before you know it, I have three new chapters! So I'm going to run with this for a little while longer. The next chapter is the epilouge, and after that I'll be posting some deleted scenes that I had in the story when it was going to be an Alice/Jasper story (I still wanna do one!). But after that, the story will continue where it left off here, so you may have to back track a little!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these magical icons of my youth. Man, that sounded cheesy! O_o**

Chapter Thirteen: The Choice

The first week of summer had faded into fall. The Cullens hadn't come back yet neither had the Volturi, it was like they had disappeared without a trace.

Bella wondered where they were now. She assumed that Rosalie and Emmett were on another honeymoon and that Alice and Jasper may be in China aiding in the war effort. Carlisle and Esme had probably settled down in another town or possibly somewhere more remote. Who knows where Edward could be, probably playing a composition that he'd wrote for her in some big concert hall somewhere. She often daydreamed about the places they would go after he came and rescued her.

In the months that followed, her grandmother fell ill. She stood in the doorway while the doctor was in her grandmother's room. Mrs. Swan was sitting in the chair that was brought in for her, anxiously waiting to hear her mother's fate.

This was one thing Bella wouldn't miss about mortality. As Edward said, death was inevitable; it was a part of the wheel. But she would never have to die, technically. She would live forever like Edward. But as she watched the doctor examining her grandmother, she realized how hard it was going to be on everyone when she died.

Then she came to the conclusion that this would also be the same when she left. Could she really do that to her family? Would she make it so they would lose two loved ones in such a short time?

_No. I've made my choice, I'm sticking to it._ Bella beat down the questions. She was so sure of her love for Edward that it over-shadowed everything else. She would stay a virgin until she was 80 if she had to.

"She's going fast but you can have a couple of minutes with her." The doctor told Mrs. Swan as he packed up his tools.

Mrs. Swan's face was emotionless as she sat on her mother's bed. "How are you?"

She didn't answer.

Mrs. Swan pulled the covers up slightly and climbed into bed with her mother.

Bella walked away, letting her mother have her privacy.

Would that be the way her mother would grieve when she was gone? Could she do such a thing to a woman who had cared for her all her life?

Bella's grandmother died that night. Thankfully, Mrs. Swan had already planned her funeral out.

She was emotionless, stern, Bella couldn't understand her. If it was Mrs. Swan who had died, Bella would have been inconsolable. Yet here she was, calmly discussing what flowers would be placed on her mother's grave next month.

Bella wasn't allowed to attend the graveside service.

Later, after all the mourners were gone, Bella saw her mother at the fence through the parlor window. Curious, she walked out and went over to her.

"Mother?" she asked when she was standing beside her.

She took a deep breath still staring at the trees. "I was just wondering what it is about these woods you love so much." Then she looked at Bella with a quick sad smile.

"Mother, are you all right?" Bella asked in a concerned voice. Then her mother's eyes started brimming with tears that she fought to contain. "I'm going to miss her, too." Bella started to cry as well.

"Oh…. Every time I look at you, you're different." She said as she touched Bella's face. "I'm losing you, too."

The death of her grandmother had changed her as well. It made what she was giving up so much more meaningful. She saw how unhappy it made everyone when Gran had died. But she _wanted_ to be with Edward. No, it wasn't a want; it was an all consuming _desire._ Why couldn't she have both? Why did she have to hurt both sides either way?

She could see everything that the Cullen's had given up to become vampires. They never had a choice, but she did. So what was she going to choose?

"I'm right here." Bella said. Mrs. Swan held her close.

"Forgive me, Bella." Mrs. Swan said. It was the first time she had addressed her by her favored name. "I just wanted to keep you my little girl forever."

_When Edward changes me then you can._ Bella thought. But she would never be allowed to see her mother again. She knew that, accepted it.

Her life was balancing on a knife's edge, threatening to fall either one way or another. Would she go on to school, or would Edward come back for her?

Her mother decided not to force _Middlehouse_ on her and left the choice up to her. But if she left, Edward wouldn't know where to find her. But if she went to travel the world, like she had planned. Then maybe she would luck up and find him.

She considered all this with her back against the huge tree in the center of the wood. Her mother had allowed her to be free to go and come as she pleased, just as long as she was back in time for supper.

She remembered Edward's promise: "When it's safe, I'll come back for you." She smiled.

But she also remembered when he talked to her on the day before the last she would see him: "What we Cullens have, you can't call it living. We just… are."

Her face fell even further when she remembered what everyone had given up to become vampires. Was what she was going to give up worth it?

Then it was decided.

There was a feeling that the wheel was turning again slowly now, but soon to go faster. Bella and her family left Forks to see the world, just like she wanted.

She wasn't certain what her journey might bring but this much she knew – it would be something of her own choosing.

**. . .**

For some, time passes slowly. An hour can seem an eternity. For others, there's never enough. For, Edward Cullen, it didn't exist.

**So, have you figured it out yet? R&R And tell me what you thought!**


	14. Epilogue

**Before everyone berates me with hate mail, this chapter is how the movie **_**Tuck Everlasting**_** ended, with some minor adjustments. I'm going to post an alternate ending next that you will find more to your liking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Twilight or Tuck Everlasting! *Sniffles!***

Epilogue: 62 Years Later

Forks had changed much since the last time he had been here. He hoped that she would still be waiting for him, that he could see her one last time before she died. Alice had a vision and called him saying she was on her deathbed and he ran as fast as he could to get there in time.

Two things hadn't changed, he noted as he walked in the light misting, the weather and the house.

Her house still retained the same touch-me-not appearance that he remembered. There were a few children playing in the yard, he wondered if they were hers.

He caught one of the little girls' attentions. The girl had short black hair, green eyes and tanned skin. The girl danced to the iron fence where he was waiting.

"Hello!" The little girl said as she spun in circles. She was trying to show off for the newcomer.

"Hello little one." He smiled at the little girl. "I'm looking for someone and thought you could help me."

"Alice who are you talking to?" A woman asked from the porch.

Both he and the girl and turned at the sound of the name.

A woman walked off the porch and came closer to them. She was of average height, she had long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Could it be the one that he was looking for? But it had been a long time ago. Could she have been changed by someone else? Was Alice's vision wrong then? He had come to find an ailing elderly woman but he saw Bella walking straight towards them.

"Bella…." He whispered. He couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me sir." Bella smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked as she picked up little Alice. Alice would die if she knew Bella had named her child after her.

Why didn't she recognize him straight away? It had been a while, that's true, but what they had was special. Time couldn't change it. He realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Um… I'm looking for someone that used to live here." he replied. "Isabella Swan?"

"You must be him, Edward." Bella said, she set little Alice down and went to open the gate for him. "My name is Andrea. You'd better come with me."

Edward didn't understand what was happening. Andrea grabbed his hand and they walked down the lane.

"She told me that this day would come." Andrea told him.

"Who told you?" Edward asked, bewildered.

"My grandmother," Andrea replied. "Bella Swan."

He stopped in his tracks. So she had moved on, like he had hoped. Hoped but not really wanted. He expected to find her waiting for him, it was an empty wish but he wished for it all the same.

"Sir?" She asked her when he didn't follow her. "Edward?"

He stirred at the mention of his own name. "How do you know my name?"

"My grandmother and grandfather told me _all_ about you." Andrea said. He knew that she must have meant _everything_. So why did she let a vampire into his home? "She said that when you came back for her that I should take you to this place.

Edward could only surmise that she'd died, what other conclusion could there be? Even though he had wanted this for her, for her to live a long happy _human_ life, it still broke his heart into a million pieces having to accept the fact that the love of his life was gone.

He gasped when he saw where she was taking him in her thoughts.

There was a single grave with flowers all around it. The sunlight was streaming through the breaks in the trees making it the most beautiful place he'd ever seen. He looked down at the inscription.

'In loving memory Isabella Swan Black Dear Wife – Dear Mother 1870 - 1948'

"She's been gone two years." Edward whispered. It felt as if his insides were being shredded.

"Yes." Andrea confirmed. "She died peacefully in her sleep."

Well that was the best way to go that Edward could think of.

"She wanted you to know that she waited for you." Andrea continued speaking. Couldn't she see that he was breaking inside, that all he wanted to do was be alone? Yet she still continued to chatter. "Even though she married my grandfather, Jacob Black, she always loved you. There was a special place for you at supper and everything. I think you even had your own guest bedroom. She even named her children after your family. You've already met Alice Rose, she's my sister. Our mother's name is Esme. Her brothers are Emmett and Jasper. I think Andrew's middle name is Carlisle but I can't be sure –"

"If you don't mind," Edward stopped her, "I would like to be left alone."

Andrea finally took the hint. "Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse my rudeness." She had his politeness, but Alice's big mouth.

She left him to his thoughts, leaving some of hers behind.

As he stared at the tombstone he was reminded of the words he'd told her the day before he left her: _Do not fear death but rather the unlived life. _

You don't have to live forever. You just have to live. And she did

He knew, if he lived until the end of the world, there would be no one else, human or vampire, that he would love more than he did Bella Swan.

Though her body had passed on, her spirit still remained in the lives of her children and grandchildren.

He leaned over to kiss the ground at the head of the tombstone and silently walked away.

**Like I said, there will be an alternate ending that I'm posting after this one and some deleted scenes that I really loved but they didn't fit in with the story line that I'll post as well. I think all the Team Jacob fans that read my stories will really love the way this ended, but only the reviews will tell!**


End file.
